


First Date

by LadyKyridwen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKyridwen/pseuds/LadyKyridwen
Summary: Jareth's finally managed to convince Sarah to spend time with him Underground. But when she wants more than a casual get together, how will Jareth react? Find out what happens in this one-shot inspired by #4F prompt #9 in LFFL.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on some rousing discussion found in LFFL, which led to the #4F prompt.
> 
> My deepest gratitude goes to Atomyka Blackstar for being my ever patient beta, who gave excellent guidance for this fic. And thank you, readers, for all the encouragement you've given me!

Jareth lounged on his throne, legs slung carelessly over the armrest, tapping his favorite goblin-smacking crop against his boot. A self-satisfied smile crept along his face as he reread the letter he held. Sarah had finally relented, had agreed to meet with him and allow him to show her that he wasn't just some sort of Big Bad Wolf from one of those fairy tales she read. Ever since she turned 20, he had been having Sarah's friends drop subtle (or not so much in Ludo's case) hints that he was an excellent ruler, loved by his people (even if they were goblins), and downright pleasant to spend time with. Though she had never seen that on her run. Of course, it wasn't exactly her fault that he had seemed so terrible. Damn Labyrinth. It was required that he play the fearsome villain. That was the point, after all, the Runner simply wasn't supposed to win! How else would he keep the goblin population up? It complicated everything though, including meeting ladies. It had taken years, but she had finally agreed, and they were going to have their first date. Tonight.

This simultaneously delighted and terrified him. His smile began to wane, so he stood up and began to pace, his weighted steps echoing throughout. He had thought of nothing but showing Sarah what he was truly like, and getting to know her in return. He'd been so preoccupied with just convincing her to give him a chance that he'd never really stopped to consider what would happen after... and her letter said Date. With a capital D! Suddenly, it seemed as if this was already moving too fast. He had only expected for her to come to tea, or for a guided tour of his realm!

What does she expect? Will she want a fancy dinner or something more casual? What activities does she expect? And after...will she expect a kiss? Does she want to be… intimate? Cuddle? Have actual sex? At that thought his stomach turned in knots and his heart raced. He hadn't had time to ever get to know a woman on a first name basis, let alone copulate with one. With Runners to worry about, the blasted goblins letting the chickens loose every other day, and the other denizens of his kingdom constantly causing a ruckus, relationships and coitus especially had been the very last thing on his mind. Of course, he knew how it worked… he just hadn't been able to put those ideas to actual purpose. He also knew how to tease, flirt, and generally lead others on, but he had only ever used those abilities when it came to distracting the Runners or for gaining favor in the Court. It seemed like life for him was always one minor disaster after another, and he had never felt really ready for the commitment that being physical with someone brought. Then there was Sarah, and his world turned upside down. He wanted to be with her, but he still didn't feel quite prepared for that step… especially since they hardly knew each other. Jareth shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, tossing his hair and rubbing his temples. If only I had someone with whom to talk this through! And just as he finished that thought, a genius idea hit him. I'll ask Didymus! Of course! He was sure to have had romantic encounters with female… whatever they were. Furrowing his brows, he disappeared in a shower of glitter.

In the next instant, he had appeared in the gardens, where he knew Didymus had been taking a break from guarding his bridge. "Thank the Gods, I'd rather not have this conversation in that reeking place," he muttered to himself. He walked the narrow, carefully trimmed pathways until he spied the diminutive knight talking to a maid in a secluded corner by some roses. He seemed to be fully engrossed in whatever he was doing, the maid giggling furiously.

"Sir Knight! I have need of your advice!"

Didymus snapped into a salute, his eyebrows high and jaw tight. He had obviously been caught off guard, his jerkin slightly askew.

"Your Majesty! I was merely… you see I... well, this is a most unexpected visit Sir!"

The maid scurried off, righting her skirts and never meeting Jareth's eye.

Jareth gave a lazy wave of his hand, allowing Didymus to relax. "I do not care what you've been up to. I require your assistance in regards to understanding relations with a woman."

The shade of scarlet that passed over Didymus' face rivaled that of the nearby roses.

"Well, Sire," he coughed heavily, "It really is quite simple," he began fidgeting with his fingers, as though he'd really be anywhere else, "When a man loves a woman..."

"That's quite enough!" Jareth interrupted the errant knight, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I understand the basic anatomy and how it fits together! I need help with… how do I put this?" He rubbed his eyes, mulling over what to say. "I need help with how to, how to… ah… respond should she wish to take things down that path. I do not feel ready to become physical with the Lady Sarah, though I care for her. I want to know how to let her down gently, without excluding the possibility of it happening in the future, when we're both ready."

The little knight crooked an eyebrow, his jaw slack. He didn't quite know how to handle this situation with his liege. After several minutes, he seemed to come out of the space his mind had wandered off too and began to offer the first piece of advice that sounded most applicable. "As it's only your first date, Your majesty, I do not think things would progress that far! I'm sure you are aware that many women are more forward, though it's unlikely that it would come to that after you and the Lady Sarah's particular… history. I've no doubt your person and dignity would be safe in this situation."

Jareth let out a long sigh, a weight lifting from his chest. "I am relieved. I'd much rather get to know her before we engage in any form of fornication. Thank you for your aid." With that, Jareth left the gardens, opting to walk in the delightful sunshine, whistling as he went. He didn't hear Didymus whispering behind his back.

"Could have fooled me, walking about in leggings more revealing than a fiery strip tease."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Aboveground, Sarah was getting ready for their date with very different intentions in mind. She had already gotten a mani/pedi, a waxing, and had finished her shower ten minutes earlier. Now she was just adding the final touches to her makeup by applying a generous layer of "Ravish Me Red" to her lips. She had tried dating guys her age, but they had all fallen completely and utterly short of her ideal. Her magical, tight pants wearing, rocker meets prince charming ideal. It had been well over a year since she'd seen some action, but she just couldn't bring herself to fling with the level of maturity she was finding so common within her age group. Especially when she had the opportunity to be with someone more cultured, and more experienced, present itself so often. They were mere boys. She wanted a man (well, Fae), and she planned on getting him. Tonight.

She shimmied into a tight little black dress. It had a deep V-neck and open back which made it sexy, but lacy length sleeves that kept it elegant. It had taken her nearly two whole days of shopping to find this dress, but it was perfect. She paired it with some light gold strappy sandals that had a kitten heel, coordinating with her clutch. She left her hair down, adding a little product to keep it wavy. Looking herself over in her floor-length mirror, she nodded her head in approval. She was ready. Eat your heart out, Goblin King.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Back in the Underground, Jareth was working on finalizing the last few details for his date with Sarah. She had graciously, and even eagerly, agreed to come to the Underground for their first encounter. What better way to show her he wasn't some two-bit villain than to treat her to the best parts of his kingdom? All the parts she missed, thanks again, to that blasted Labyrinth. He was in his throne room with Hoggle, discussing which route would be most scenic for the end-of-date carriage ride, when he heard the herald announce Sarah's arrival. He stepped down from the dais just in time for the guards to fling open the doors, his jaw nearly hitting the floor at the sight of Sarah. Gone was the sweet innocence of the teen who ran the Labyrinth, and in her place stood a confident, mature woman who positively dripped seduction. His gaze traveled down her body, taking in the way her dress hugged her curves sensuously. The not-so-subtle swish of her hips as she made her way across the room caused Jareth's pants to suddenly feel uncomfortable. He watched as a knowing look crossed her face, a coy smile gathering on her lips. Mortification creeped up his spine at the realization of what had drawn her attention. He felt the desperate need to hide the evidence of his arousal, and panicking, he grabbed the nearest thing he could reach to cover himself up. Which was Hoggle. Hoggle's eyes became wider than saucers at finding his back pressed extremely close to His Majesty's royal package. He felt as though his face was on fire. Squirming furiously from Jareth's grip, Hoggle ran toward the nearest exit, pausing only briefly to yell "Yer on yer own!"

Jareth heard a sultry laugh and turned from the quickly disappearing form of his advisor. Sarah, having finally reached him, laid a delicate hand in his arm.

"I guess he was a tad surprised at my arrival. Sorry if I came just a little early." She smiled up at him, a distinctive glint in her eye at the obvious double entendre, and gave him a wink.

Jareth swallowed the lump that seemed to have taken up residence in his throat, willing his mouth to work. "Ah, yes, it does seem so." He chuckled nervously. "I am delighted when you come anytime." His face flushed when he realized his slip, and trying to cover his embarrassment, he took her hand and bent into a sweeping bow. Rising, he seemed to gain some sort of composure, and placed a modest kiss on her fingers.

"Why don't we begin with dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful, Jareth. I'm simply starved." Sarah licked her lips for emphasis. Jareth's eyes may have bulged.

Clearing his throat once again, Jareth offered her his arm and lead her toward the lesser dining room. He had chosen it for its more intimate setting, wanting to woo her rather than overwhelm her with the grandeur of the royal banquet hall. It was a decision he was slowly beginning to question the wisdom of, considering how forward Sarah seemed to be. The entire walk he was battling his out of control libido.

I must maintain control. I desire to know her, to win her through genuine affection and care!

Yeah, you want to know her all right. In the biblical sense! Look at those hips...

No! I'm not ready to be physical. It's much too soon. I hardly know her! What if I don't like her bathroom habits? What if she snores?

I don't care if she has the bathroom habits of an inbred cave-dwelling half troll who drooled acidic slime while he slept! Look at her chest! Those lips…

NO! That is quite enough! I'm taking the reins from you. I'm not going to allow you to drive this carriage on a crash course.

But, but…

NO!

Finally reaching the doors to their destination, Jareth smiled with satisfaction that he had control over his baser desires. For now.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Sarah swirled the last of her wine as she waited for dessert to be brought out. Outward, her face was a cool combination of provocativeness and self-possession, but inside she was utterly baffled. Jareth didn't seem at all like the Fae she encountered during her run. He was polite to the point of reservation, never once making a pass at her. She had pulled out every trick in the book. She took bites ridiculously slowly, which was an accomplishment on its own, considering they were eating spaghetti. She even lightly touched her tongue to her wine glass before every drink. She slipped innuendo into every nook of their mundane banter. He had never once taken the bait.

What was he made out of, stone? Well...other than the best parts.

She took a small sip and gave Jareth a look like a lioness stalking her next meal. She watched as his eyes shifted around the room, trying to avoid her gaze but obviously failing.

Did I seriously imagine the huskiness in his voice from our encounter in the tunnels? The look in his eyes as he leaned dangerously close to me, meeting my challenge with smirk of his own? Have I lost my mind? Maybe I'm not making my intentions clear enough. I need to control this situation before it goes south. What did he say then… ah yes. "How about upping the stakes?"

As her thoughts came to their conclusion, a goblin brought out their dessert; supremely decadent chocolate lava cakes. While Jareth's focus was on the presentation of his plate, Sarah discreetly slipped off her right sandal.

"This looks absolutely divine" she said, biting her lips and fixing Jareth with another sultry stare. She took her fork and broke the soft cake, allowing the warm chocolate sauce to pool on her plate. "This reminds me of a deliciously naughty dream I had the other night." She heard him choke a little on his wine, but acted as though nothing happened. Bringing a bite to her lips, she moaned lightly as she tasted it. "Though I do have to admit, what I had in my mouth then was much more enjoyable." While she spoke, she slowly brought her foot up the inside of his leg and thigh, then gently caressed his package with her toes. She was pleasantly surprised that her teasing hadn't gone completely unnoticed after all.

Maybe I can still find some satisfaction at the end of this night.

Jareth jumped so hard his knees hit the underside of the table, rattling the plates and knocking over his wine glass. She watched with a blithe smile as he scrambled for some sense of composure.

"I do apologize for my abruptness, but I feel rather full from our dinner. I had planned a carriage ride through the city and along the hillside for the end of our evening. I think the fresh air would be a welcome change."

"What a wonderfully romantic idea. I would thoroughly enjoy a few private moments together with you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Jareth came around the table and eased out Sarah's chair, and once again, offered her his arm. She took it, making sure to squeeze his bicep a little and caress his forearm. Jareth pointedly ignored it.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Jareth's steps were a little more hurried that could probably be considered polite, though it didn't seem to matter as Sarah matched him step for step. The night was becoming progressively unnerving, and he didn't know if his constitution could take much more.

A carriage ride? Alone? With this wanton vixen?

This was a bad idea. Bad, bad, bad. Bad Jareth.

And then there was his libido, running insane circles around his self-control. It was no longer even able to form proper words to describe what it wanted and instead resorted to flitting scenarios through his mind. None of which could be synonymous with "wholesome," "modest," or "honorable."

Get a grip on yourself, Jareth.

Ahhh…

NO! Not that kind of grip! For Gods' sakes! I need this to be over as fast as possible. How am I supposed to actually get to know her under these circumstances? It simply wasn't fair!

You say that so often! I wonder what your…

Don't. Even. Say. It.

Jareth was relieved when the sight of the open-topped carriage came into view, effectively stopping his internal feud. The goblin driver opened the half door and helped Sarah in. Jareth didn't miss the look of amazement that crossed her face when she saw the carriage was pulled by a pair of pegasi. Her smile then was genuine, and he could catch just a glimpse of the girl who was in wonder of the magic around her. It was short-lived, as she turned her sight back to him and began to pat the seat next to her. She crooked her finger and pinned him with a come hither stare. He took a deep breath. I can do this. Just a little longer, then I'll be able to take a cold shower and gain control of my senses. Climbing in and taking his seat, he bid the driver to begin their tour by starlight.

The tour itself went well, though Jareth had to fend off sexual advances by Sarah every time he pointed out the more beautiful locales and culturally important structures. Her hands were practically anywhere other than on her own person. He would attempt to add interesting information as they would pass, but with Sarah trying to get into his pants the whole time, it was hard to keep a rational thought. The sexual tension eased slightly when the carriage came to a halt near the finale of the tour.

Jareth rose and took Sarah's hand, helping her down the small step. He tentatively clasped her hand, hoping to provoke a sense of calm and gentle affection, and began to walk to the crest of a nearby hill. Once they reached the top, he allowed her to take in the view. The moon was in full display, shining down on the lake just below, the water so completely still it resembled a mirror. The forest on the other side was reflected so perfectly, you almost couldn't tell if the trees were growing above or below the lake. Little sprites glowed as they danced at the edge of the water, like they were stars that had come down to earth. Kneeling down in the soft grass, Jareth pulled her down to sit next to him, attempting to settle into a quiet contemplation. The call of an owl was heard from a nearby tree, with a response echoing out from across the lake.

"You know, he's probably calling for his mate." Sarah's voice was suggestive, and it was reinforced when Jareth felt her hand slide over his knee. His breath hitched in his throat.

"I think I'd like to find one as well."

"I hope you don't find me to be too reserved, however…" But she completely interrupted what he was saying by deftly turning and straddling his legs. She ran her hands through the gap in his poet's shirt, her skin feeling soft against his tight chest. He gulped audibly, and grasped her fingers in an attempt to stop their current exploration.

"I do hope you'll understand…" She began to nibble at his ear, and kissing the small space of his neck just below. She loosed one hand to snake down between his legs… and that's when he leapt free of her, upending Sarah in an awkward half dance to seek freedom from her aggressiveness. She gave out a disgruntled huff.

"What was that for?"

He began to pace, gesturing wildly as he spoke. "You see, it's not as though I wouldn't want to, well, what I mean to say is… You are so beautiful Sarah, and it's just that… I've never had the opportunity… I'm not as experienced at such things…" He paused mid-step and gave a strangled, frustrated grunt.

Why do I suddenly turn into a blubbering school-boy when I try to talk about to this?

He took a deep breath, calming himself, and continued. "I have never had intercourse with a woman and I would feel more comfortable getting to know you before we become intimate in such ways."

He looked at Sarah, his cheeks feverish, looking for some sign she understood his rant. Her face spoke volumes. Her jaw was slack, one brow raised, as if she found what he said to be the most unbelievable thing she'd ever heard.

"You mean to say…"

"Yes."

"You really are…"

"Again, yes."

"You're a… a virgin?" She blinked several times.

He took a deep breath. This wasn't going well. "Yes"

"You're a virgin? With those pants?"

Jareth huffed and threw his hands in the air. "What of my fashion is indicative of my sexual status?"

"We'll, they're tight. Very tight. They certainly send a… different signal." She was trying to stifle a laugh at this point. She was finding it very hard to believe that her seductive Goblin King was, in reality, anything but that.

"Well, it's certainly not my fault you've gotten the wrong impression. They really are just extremely comfortable, and much easier to move around in than those awful Aboveground breeches you are so fond of." Who knows? One day leggings may become a fashion statement! He crossed his arms, turning away from Sarah.

Sarah laughed then, making Jareth give her a piercing look over his shoulder. Well, he attempted to give her that sort of look, but the smile twitching at the corner of his lips in conjunction with his furrowed brow was preventing him from having the desired effect. Taking one look at his face, Sarah laughed even harder, and soon Jareth was joining in.

"They are rather tight, aren't they?"

"You could see Lincoln on the penny in your pocket." She stood, brushed off her dress, and walked toward him.

"You could see a what?"

"It's just a silly Aboveground expression, that's all."

When she reached him, she gently placed her hands on his arms, encouraging him to open up to her. He let his arms drop, and she placed a hand on either side of his chest.

"I'm sorry I assumed so much about you. Maybe we can try again, have another date. This time, I'll actually try to get to know you, instead of trying to get into your pants."

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in. "That would be acceptable. I didn't say it's not a possibility, just not yet." he waggled his eyebrows as he said it.

"For someone so innocent, you're certainly a tease!"

Jareth sighed, then gave a soft chuckle. "It comes with the occupation. Dealing with the Fae Court and Runners, one must have several distraction techniques readily available."

"Ah I see. Did you distract me as well?" Her voice held a threat of disappointment in it.

He raised a hand to brush her cheek. "I'll admit I tried, but you were much too stubborn. You managed to distract me much more than I ever even attempted with you."

She met his eyes, and saw no lie in what he said. She smiled slowly. "I'd like to give this a try. I'll give you the space you need to feel comfortable with this."

"I appreciate your kindness, Sarah. Will you do me the honor of sharing the rest of our evening together, by the lake? It's always been one of my favorite places to sit, especially when I need to clear my mind."

"I would love to." Jareth placed a sweet, soft kiss on her lips, and hand in hand, they walked back to the lake.

She really is a different sort of creature, my Sarah. Perhaps we can move forward a little… tomorrow.


End file.
